Let The Dogs Come Out
You've spent the night in a stately home, but the eccentric residents aren't there to pamper you. There are zombies to hunt - and secrets to uncover. Cast * Jack Holden * Eugene Woods * Bella Ramsay * Beatrix Ramsay * Powell * Simon Lauchlan Plot Stay Safe Out There Jack wakes you up and returns your headset after a night of having his ear chewed off by Eugene. Let's Go Hunting Jack and Bella chat as you walk through the woods. Beatrix reveals that Jack has been trying to convince the residents of the estate to move to Abel. Off You Trot Powell sends Jack and Runner 3 to the East, you and Bella to the West - it's your job to round up the zombies. Once More Unto The Breach Between the four of you, you round the zombies into the nets. Bring Them In Bella reveals she did Chemical Engineering at university - a skill that Jack wants her to bring to Abel in order to clean up the water supply. Back To The House! Runner 3 has a close shave, but the resulting gunshot attracts a lot of unwanted attention. You run back to the house. Transcripts slides open JACK HOLDEN: Oy, Five, wake up! God, you sleep like the dead. Well, the non-walking dead, at least. Can’t believe you just zonked out as soon as you arrived! Come on, time to get up. We’ve got lots to talk about. Here, Gene’s on for you. Simon gave me his. I tell you, if these things fit better, none of this would have happened. Mine wouldn’t have fallen out. I could have radioed you guys weeks ago. And I wouldn’t have had my ear chewed off all night. Anyway, speak of the devil - better put your ears on. EUGENE WOODS: I wouldn’t have had to chew your ear off if Beatrix had actually radioed us like she promised! Now, will you put Five on, you dolt? Oh. There you are. Morning. Uh, how’s the signal, Jack? JACK HOLDEN: Pretty clear, Gene. Do you want to get Five up to speed? EUGENE WOODS: No, go ahead. JACK HOLDEN: Uh, you can if you want to, I mean, you’re in - EUGENE WOODS: No, it’s fine. simultaneously JACK HOLDEN: Oh, okay, so after you got - EUGENE WOODS: Alright, so Powell, he’s - JACK HOLDEN: God. We’re such numpties. EUGENE WOODS: Ugh. This is all much easier when I can see your face, you know. JACK HOLDEN: Tell me about it. EUGENE WOODS: Maybe later. JACK HOLDEN: throat EUGENE WOODS: Anyway, here’s the deal. BELLA RAMSEY: distantly Jack? Come on! Hunting! JACK HOLDEN: Oh. BELLA RAMSEY: Mama wants your friend to come and help, too. JACK HOLDEN: Sorry, Gene. EUGENE WOODS: No problem. I can fill Five in as you go. JACK HOLDEN: Roger that. Alright, Five, off we trot. EUGENE WOODS: Oh, and Jack? JACK HOLDEN: Yeah? EUGENE WOODS: Stay safe out there. JACK HOLDEN: Will do. BELLA RAMSEY: Of course, Daddy swore it was a genuine Rubens for years. JACK HOLDEN: laughs You’re kidding! BELLA RAMSEY: No! He’d never listen to reason. JACK HOLDEN: Classic! BELLA RAMSEY: Daddy chattering BEATRIX RAMSEY: Come along, Number Five. Let’s leave these lovebirds to it, shall we? BELLA RAMSEY: distantly But he wouldn’t listen. JACK HOLDEN: laughs Of course not! BEATRIX RAMSEY: Pick up the pace, there! I’ll give you the grand tour. You’ve seen the pile. It’s been in better shape, but then, who hasn’t, eh? Still, it’s a safe place, and I’ll be damned if I let anyone else take it over. No matter how much young Jack tries to convince us to leave – continues EUGENE WOODS: No matter if staying here means letting certain people believe certain other people are dead, for weeks! BEATRIX RAMSEY: - and self-sufficient! Thanks to the orchards and the herd. EUGENE WOODS: Those cows are half the reason we’re so keen to get these guys back to Abel. That, and Bella’s expertise. BEATRIX RAMSEY: Yes, the Ramsey’s have been here for generations. Apocalypse or no apocalypse! We’ll be here for many more to come! EUGENE WOODS: And that’s the reason Jack’s not been able to get them to leave! We can’t work out why she’s so adamant about staying. BEATRIX RAMSEY: Here we are! Powell’s just up ahead. EUGENE WOODS: Whatever the reason is, there’s something we’re missing. BEATRIX RAMSEY: Hello there! Powell! EUGENE WOODS: Keep your ears open, Five. The sooner you can figure it out, the sooner we can bring you all home. POWELL: We know what we’re doing, then? Hold tight to that leash, there, Miss Bella. BELLA RAMSEY: Powell, you’re acting like this is my first zombie hunt. POWELL: And what is it I told you? BELLA RAMSEY: If you think you know what you’re doing, you’re like to hurt someone. POWELL: Aye! So hold that leash tight, then! BELLA RAMSEY: Yes, Powell. POWELL: So, Jack, you’ll be taking Simon here to spot out onto the east. Miss Bella and Number Five, you’ll be spotting on the west. It’s your job to bring the dead in close to us here. After that, the dogs will lead them straight into the nets. I’ll be here with Lady Beatrix, working the dogs. All clear? three, simultaneously BELLA RAMSEY: Yes, Powell. JACK HOLDEN: Got it. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Sounds good to me! POWELL: Alright! Off you trot! BELLA RAMSEY: Come on, Five. I’ll show you the ropes. BELLA RAMSEY: Okay, Five. Let’s pause here. There’s a few of them just off that way. You run on ahead, lead them back towards Mama and Powell. I’ll run behind, make sure they don’t bunch up too much for the dogs. Ready? Okay, off you go. SIMON LAUCHLAN: shouts Hey, hey, hey, whoa! Come on, you gray buggers! This way! EUGENE WOODS: Ugh, that guy. JACK HOLDEN: Come on, Gene, play nice. barks POWELL: That’s it, runners, bring them in now! whistles Away! whistles Alright, runners, break off now! barks, zombie moans SIMON LAUCHLAN: Bloody hell, right into the net! POWELL: Good job, runners! Back out with you, now. JACK HOLDEN: Five, you and Simon take the next lot. I have to sit this one, and Bella can keep me company. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, what’s the matter, Jackie boy, tired already? Come on, Five, we’ve got this. Once more into the breach, dear friend! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Come on, Five, keep up. Here they come! EUGENE WOODS: Five, Jack’s asked me to patch him and Bella through to you while you herd. BELLA RAMSEY: Nice running there, Five, bring them in! Something tells me this isn’t your first time being chased through the woods. JACK HOLDEN: Not even close. Five’s a real being-chased-through-the-woods specialist at this point. What is it they call you? “Forest Five”? BELLA RAMSEY: “Fleet-footed Five”? JACK HOLDEN: laughs Oh, good one! Are you sure it wasn’t alliteration you did at uni? BELLA RAMSEY: laughs You know it was chemical engineering, Jack! JACK HOLDEN: Ah yeah, now I remember. Which is why we’re so desperate to have you come back to Abel, and clean up our water supply. BELLA RAMSEY: Oh, don’t start on that again. We’re having a nice day, you’ll only ruin it. JACK HOLDEN: Sorry, sorry, yes. I’m just curious… POWELL: Just pick up those few stragglers, now. JACK HOLDEN: It’s hidden treasure keeping you here, isn’t it? Hidden treasure, or… or a mad aunt in the attic you have to keep safe! laughs No, no, wait - is it an ancient curse? BELLA RAMSEY: Ooh, look, Five’s picked up a real following! Good work, Five! POWELL: That’s it, bring them in! Run! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Woohoo, here we come! Last three! JACK HOLDEN: Nice job, Five! Now you can see why these guys would be useful back at Abel. Cleaner water, cows, Powell’s magic zombie-herding dogs. EUGENE WOODS: Yeah, if only we could figure out why Beatrix is being so bloody impossible. JACK HOLDEN: You have to forgive her at some point, Gene. EUGENE WOODS: Do I? JACK HOLDEN: sighs Listen, I can’t imagine how I’d feel, thinking… BELLA RAMSEY: the background Simon, left, left! Look out! SIMON LAUCHLAN: the background Oh, Jesus! JACK HOLDEN: Well, I can’t. But I know her! She must have a good reason - EUGENE WOODS: Not good enough! JACK HOLDEN: Don’t - ! EUGENE WOODS: I don’t want to argue with you about this, Jack. JACK HOLDEN: I’m not arguing, I just think we need to - dog barks JACK HOLDEN: Wait. Stupid… SIMON LAUCHLAN: That was close! BELLA RAMSEY: On your feet, Simon! EUGENE WOODS: Jack, what’s happening? JACK HOLDEN: The gunshot! POWELL: Back in! Back to the house! JACK HOLDEN: Oh, God! POWELL: Swarm! Back to the house! BELLA RAMSEY: Five, run! Category:Side Mission Category:Season Two